Karkat and Nepeta watch movies
by cerealpunch
Summary: Nepeta gets pissed at Karkat. He finds a way to make it up. ((This is my first Fiction. Ever.
1. Chapter 1

"The huntress and her cunning abilities jumps on her prey"! Said Nepeta as she jumped onto her pillow. It was bed time in her hive. Pounce was asleep in the corner by the fire. Daytime was slowly approaching and Nepeta was tired from a day of hunting and role playing "The huntress RIPS her prey apart"! Nepeta clawed at the pillows with her paw, but left her claws sheathed. She didn't want Pounce to get angry for destroying another pillow. Nepeta layed on her bed, from here she had a full view of her hive. The fireplace and pounce in the corner, next to that her shipping wall, then, next to her, the door with her coat on the handle and her night stand with her hat on it. And of course, her tv, with a few of her movies laid next to them.

Nepetas' attention led her to the shipping wall. New pairings of hearts and diamonds on the left, while the caligonous and kissmesis ships on the right. It was slowly becoming out of date! "Time for an update!" Nepeta galloped to the wall. She stared at her wall. "Hmmm." She put an X through Eridan3Nepeta. "Nefur." As she continued to update her wall, her mind drifted to her OTP. A drawing of her and Karkat kissing. "*Sigh*, maybe someday." There was no doubting she was flushed for him. Why did he have to be so cute. She giggled at the thought of raging old Karkitty. Him, typing angrily on the keyboard, with his red face, soft hair...

She snapped back and re-focused her attention on her wall. She needed to get over this llittle crush she had on him, it made shipping difficult. She didn't have the heart to tell him. And shipping him with anybody else hurt her a little. Just as if on queue, her grubtop chimed on and read the words "carcinoGeneticist is online." Before she knew it, lines of grey were pouring out on to her screen. Heehee.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]

CG: NEPETA  
CG: NEPETA ANSWER YOU LAZY FUCK  
CG: I KNOW YOU'RE THERE DUMBASS  
CG: WHERE  
CG: THE  
CG: FUCK  
AC: :33 hi karkitty!  
CG: ARE Y  
CG: FUCK THERE YOU ARE  
CG: WE NEED TO TALK  
AC: :33 about what?  
CG: YOUR LITTLE FLUSH CRUSH ON ME THAT'S WHAT

Nepeta swallowed her tongue. Fuck, he knows, but how? Who told him, why would he care about a stupid little cat girl lik-

CG: NEPETA

She sprang back into reality.

AC: :33 yeah, karkat  
CG: FUCK  
CG: OKAY, LISTEN  
CG: IT'S NOT THAT I DON'T LIKE YOU  
CG: I JUST THINK THAT  
CG: FUCK THIS IS HARD  
CG: NEPETA  
CG: I CANT BE FLUSHED FOR YOU

A small tear dripped from her eye. Why did he have to be such a dick.

AC: :33 its okay  
AC: :33 i get it  
CG: NO  
CG: LOOK ITS NOT YOU  
CG: IM FLUSHED FOR SOMEONE ELSE AND I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO GET YOUR HOPES UP TO HIGH  
AC: :33 karkat stop  
CG: ITS JUST THAT I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT  
AC: :33 karkat stop!  
CG: AND I CARE ABOUT YOU IN A STRICTLY PLATONIC WAY  
AC: KARKAT SHUT THE FUCK UP!  
CG: NEPETA IM SORRY.  
AC: NO FUCK YOU YOU DICK, I NEFUR WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN.

arsenicCatnip [AC] blocked carcinoGeneticist [CG]

"FUCK HIM" She screamed in anger, and slammed her grubtop shut. Nepeta ran to her bed with tears running and slammed her head into the pillow. She needed sleep. Nepeta tried to close her eyes but all she saw were images of Karkat with Terezi. She knew that was who he was flushed for. Nepetas RP partner of all people. Her train of thought was interupted by a slight nudge on her waist. Nepeta flipped around to see her lusus, Pounce DeLion. The cat lusus hoped up on the bed and laid next to her. Nepeta closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

When she woke up she was laying with Pounce. It took her eyes a minute to adjust, but when she came to, she realised that there was a knocking at her door. I will just tell them to get the hell out of here, she thought. She got up and waddled to the door. When she flinged it open, the first thing she saw was a large gray cancer symbol on a black sweatshirt. "Nepeta, about last night." Karkat started, followed by a large bang. Oh, that was the door being slammed in his face. "NEPETA, IM SORRY" Nepeta marched angrily back to her bed

Nepeta woke up a few hours later to a strange thumping sound. She got up to investigate the sound. She followed it to her door and opened it and peeped out. Sitting to the right, slumped up against the wall, pounding their head against the wall, was Karkat. "Karkat, what the hell do you want." The cancer jumped to his feet and greeted Nepeta with an awkwardly long, and very tight, hug.

At first, Nepeta was shocked. But slowly, she returned the hug. Why was he hugging her? Was he worried about her? Karkat pulled away and said "Nepeta, i'm sorry, i needed to talk to you in person so i ran over here." Why would he care about her? "Umm, ok, sorry i slammed the door on you earlier." "You had every right to be angry, i was a total asshole earlier." "No, i'm just not good at," Nepeta sighed "rejection." "No, i wasn't reje-" Karkat stopped, he knew where his mouth had gotten him before.

"Want some tea?" Nepeta asked, somewhat dryly. "Sure." Karkat walked into her hive, he had a chance to look around and admire the cat girls hive. It was well lit, with a messy bed and pillows thrown about around. He looked around and found Nepeta making tea in her kitchen area. But what caught his eye was a small area in the back. Upon closer inspection, it turned out to be a small tv, surrounded by...

Romcoms. Oh, my, god. This is like every romcom ever made. Karkat shed a small, yet noticeable tear. "Nepeta, are these what i think they are?" "Oh," Olive colored streaks ran across her face. "um, yes." Nepeta closed her eyes and waited for the ridicule and laughter to ensue "Can, we watch some?" No, he said something else, the boy of your dreams didn't just ask to watch your favorite genere of movie. She opened her eyes to see Karkat rifling through the drawer of discs. He did. Nepeta almost let out a squeal of joy.


	2. Chapter 2

(( Hey guys, this took about as long as the first chapter, but it's a bit longer. Thers also some sexual tension in this one, so i may be switching the rating to M soon. Maybe for good reason in the CUMMING chapters ;) ))

Nepeta woke up covered in popcorn, movie cases, and candy. She must have fallen asleep watching romcoms with pounce again. Hee hee, silly cat. She reached over to pet pounce, but her fur felt a little different, more rough and kinda greasy. "Nepeta, what the fuck are you doing?" Well, that's not pounce. THAT'S KARKITTY! The catgirl jumps up and looks down at the bed made on the floor of blankets and pillows, with an added Karkat sleeping on his side facing away from him. Nepeta looked down, she had her nightgown on, then the memories of the day before hit her.

FLASHBACK

"OMG YES." That was the squealing sound of Nepeta Leijon agreeing to a romcom marathon with Karkat. "I never knew you liked romcoms Karkitty." "Yeah, well, theres alot you don't know about me" "Like what?" Karkat studdered, something he rarely does "W-well, Wait. Are we going to have a fucking feelings jam, or are we going to watch some god damned romcoms?" "UGH," Nepeta said playfully "fine. Do you like Troll Will Smith?" For a second, Karkat was almost happy, but instead of ranting about the importance of Troll Will Smith in Alternian culture and the political influence he has, he just said "Fuck yes i do."

The two chatted about which one to watch first, and the best funny/tear jerker moment was. By the time they popped the popccorn, got the candy, and made a bed in front of the TV, The movie was ready to play. The two got comfortable, but not snuggling, and watched all their favorite movies. As the night wore on, both troll got more and more tired, When Nepeta decided it would be fun to have a sleepover, so Karkat reluctently agreed to stay the day. Nepeta decided it was time to get ready for bed, so she went to her bathroom to put on her nightgown, but maybe she forgot to close the door all the way.

Karkat was just going to make more popcorn, when he passed by the bathroom. Out of curiosity, he took a passing glance and saw a flash of green on grey. Wait, that was Nepeta, in her panties. Karkats inner monologe went alot like this "Fuck. That was kinda hot. Wait, Goddamnit, get that shit out of your mind. What was Nepeta doing in her panties, oh, she was just getting dressed. But, why was her hand in her underwe- FUCK. This crazy cat girl is just going to rub one out with you in the house. What the hell, Nepeta. Okay, just don't think about it. Think about the movies your about to watch. What about the one scene in Troll wedding crashers where troll Owen Wilson walks into the bathroom and gets ground upon by the one crazy girl. Wait, shit. This whole 'don't think about Nepeta masturbating in the other room' thing is kind of getting difficult."

Nepeta couldn't help herself. She was in the middle of a ROMANTIC comedy marathon with her flushcrush. Plus the sex scenes really didn't help the situation. In fact, they kind of makes it worse. Nepeta finished herself off, put on a nightgown. And went to lay back down with Karkitty. But first, she washed her hands. Nepeta walked back into the den. She found Karkat opening the microwave, the smell of freshly popped corn made her nostrils pucker.

"Thanks, Karkitty!" "You could have given me a hand, I mean help." Nice save. Really Karkat, fucking brilliant. The two got their popcorn and popped in another movie. About half way through the movie, Nepetas grubtop power on. centaursTesticle is online.  
Nepeta knew she would have to tell him who was over, but she could leave out the detail, especially of the litle "session" she just had. Why would she tell him about it.

centaursTesticle [CT] began trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]

CT: D- Nepeta  
AC: :33 hi equius!  
CT: D- Ahh, there you are  
CT: D- Karkat talked to me yesterday and said you were  
CT: D- Unr001y  
AC: :33 im fine now.  
AC: :33 um  
AC: :33 karkittys over at my hive now  
CT: D- Nepeta you know how i feel about him  
CT: D- I dont even know what blood color he is  
AC: :33 well fuck the hemospectrum!  
CT: D- Language  
AC: :33 fine!  
CT: D- Has he hurt you  
AC: :OO NOOOO  
AC: :33 of course not!  
CT: D- Are you sure i dont need to break his bones?  
AC: :33 EQUIUS!  
CT: D- Fine, but i do not consent to you seeking a  
CT: D- Romantic relationship with him  
CT: D- I require a towel  
AC: :33 ok, bye equius!  
CT: D- Wait Nepeta.

arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased trolling centaursTestacle [CT]

CT: D- Fiddlesti%

Nepeta closed her grubtop and walked back to their little homemade bed. She opened up a spot and laid down. Karkat didn't have the heart to look her in the eyes. Jegus, it was hard to talk to her. Yet, he kinda enjoyed being close to her, and maybe he kind of enjoyed watching her go at i- No, he couldn't like her, he was flushed for Terezi wasn't he. Well, fuck, now he's conflicted, and this never ends well in romcoms. Okay, he'll just do what they do in movies. A kiss to see if theres a spark. But what if she doesn't like him anymore? Shit, only one way to find out.

Karkat turned to Nepeta, she was focused intently on the movie. "Now or never." thought karkat. He puckered up, closed his eyes, and went for it. He moved closer and closer to the target. He heard some rustling and took it as nepeta adjusting to meet his lips, when he made contact. It was cold, and. Wood? Karkat was currently making out with Nepetas bed. He pulled back and looked up to see the leo in the kitchen, shoving twizzlers into a popcorn bowl. She was completley oblivious to Karkats advance. Goddamnit Nepeta.

The rest of the night went fairly simmilarly, except for no mastubating cat girls/no making out with the bed. The two fell asleep on opposite side of the blanket. As they drifted to sleep, each had a chance to ponder their feelings on one another. Nepeta knew she was still flushed for him, even if he was platonic about the whole situation. Karkat had no fucking idea.


	3. Chapter 3

(( Inspiration running a little low on this one, and yes, i realise i am a cock block ;) ))

Well, that was an interesting flashback wasn't it? Okay, back to the present. "Nepeta, are you having a fucking seizure or something?" "Well i sure hope not karrkitty!" Nepeta said enthusiastically. "Why the hell did you pet me like i'm your fucking cat?" "You looked pettable!" "Thats not a word" "It is now!" "Fuck, whatever. Umm, Nepeta, where are my pants?" "Ohh," Green blush appeared on her face. "you took them off before you went to bed, so i threw them in the washing machine." "Well, thanks, but, can you go get them for me?" "Sure."

Nep walked quickly to the laundry room. "I'm so dumb!" She said as she rounded the corner to the laundry room. Without paying attention to what she was doing, she ran in and grabbed the pants. Then ran back out to where Karkat was and threw his pants at him. He caught them and looked puzzled at them for a second, did she use to much soap? Then, Karkat grabbed something on the pants and held up. Nepetas panties.

"Shit, Karkitty, i'm so sor-" She was cut off by the panties being thrown in her face. She flailed for a moment, but finally caught them. When she took the panties off of her face, she noticed a large bulge around the cancers mid section. Well, double shit. Karkat held Nepetas' panites and got a boner. Or maybe it was morning wood. Nepeta shielded her eyes, blushing furiously. Karkat had no idea what she was embarrassed about, and then he looked down. Hes got a major hard on right now. Fuck. He's harder than a rock and is being diplayed like a private show to Nepeta.

Karkat quickly jumped to hide his erection. Blushing along with Nepeta. He threw his pants on quickly, stood up, and ran to the bathroom. He decided to hang out here untill his dick died. "Karkat, it's not that bad!" Nepeta knocked on the door. "GO THE FUCK AWAY." "Come on. It's okay!" "GODDAMNIT NEPETA, GO WAY" "You can't see it, but i'm sad" "GOOD!" "I'm not leaving untill you come out!" "WELL YOU'LL BE THERE FOR A WHILE!" "Fine."

Nepeta had fallen asleep on the door. Not comfortable, but sleepable. Suddenly, the feeling of falling. And then something caught her. Karkat had opened the door and taken the support from Nepetas' 'pillow' but luckily Karkat caught her, just in time. He took off his sweater and put it under her head as a make shift pillow. He walked to their blanket bed and popped in a movie, this one starred troll Adam Sandler.

Nepeta woke up a few hours later, on a grey sweater? She took a look at the sweater she was sleeping on. A cancer symbol was paintfed across the front. Did she fall asleep on karkitty? She heard a romcom in the living room. He must be in there. She walked to the blanket bed, and saw Karkat, fapping to a sex scene.

"Karkat!? What the FUCK!" Nepeta shouted as she ran into the bathroom. The girl slammed the door closed, what the hell Karkat, those were my good blankets, Nepeta thought. She didn't want to lock herself in the bathroom like he did, so she gave him just enough time to get dressed. When she walked back out the door, Karkat was fully dressed, sitting on her bed with his hands in his face.

"Karkat," Nepeta stated "what the fuck." "I'm fuckin sorry." "Couldn't you just wait till you got home?" "What? Couldn't you wait untill i left your hive before rubbing one out in the bathroom?" Nepeta gasped, how did he know?! She locked the door didn't she? Well, she closed it right? Wait shit. She left the door wide open. "Well, i guess neither of us have room to talk then." Nepeta said.  
"Your goddamned right." Nepeta pushed Karkat down on the bed on his back. " I guess i don't." Then, the Huntress, stradled her prey. Nepeta leaned down and kissed Karkat. And Karkat retunred the kiss, for whatever reason. Nep giggled. "What the fuck is so funny?" "You kiss awesomely." "Oh shut the fuck up."

Clothes were thrown off, moans were heard, and the two were left satisfied. When the pair were done, they laid next to eachother on the bed, panting. "That," Nepeta started "Was awesome." Karkat completed her sentence. They looked at eachother. "Yeah." "It was." Karkat gave Nepeta a kiss and got up to get dressed and cleaned up the popcorn and candy. While he was getting dressed, Nepeta became worried he was going to 'hit it and quit it'. "Karkitty, where are you going?" "Krabdads going to get pissed at me, but I can come back tonight, if you want?" "Fuck yes I do." "Okay," Karkat gave her a long kiss and said "see you tonite," Karkat paused "Matesprit." Nepetas heart jumped. "I'll be here! Matespurrit!"

The cancer walked out the door. When she knew he was gone, she jumped in glee. Umm, naked. Pounce brought her some clothes, and Nepeta began to prepare for tonite. Oh man! First she had to update her shipping wall! She was just so happy!

Karkat was walking home, he kept thinking about Nepeta and how just yesterday, he was telling this girl how he dosn't want anything to do with her romantically, and now he loves her. Karkat Vantas loves Nepeta Leijon. He wondered what she was doing right then. She was probably updating her silly little shipping wall.

Of couse she was updating her awesome shipping wall! Putting a circle around new ships and putting 3's on official ships. She waited to do her and Karkat last. It was the most impurrtant afterall! Ok! Time to clean up for tonite! She went to clean up the blanket bed, but Karkitty had already cleaned it up. How nice! She sat on her bed, opened up her grub tops browser, and searched "Laced Braws."


	4. Chapter 4

Kanaya was over at Nepetas hive, designing lingerie for Nepeta. Kanaya was here on a scheduled visit (as request from Equius) when he leo dragged her into the hive, sat her down, and. This would be easier in flashback mode. So let's do that instead.

FLASHBACK 2.0

Kanaya was sent to check on Nepeta because Equius was worried Karkat had held her hostage. She thinks, on the contarary, they would make a cute couple. Kanaya had spent many nights up late on pesterchum with her, talking about her urequited love for Karkat. After all, she was the only one Nepeta could talk to about the whole situation, and since Vriska ended their moiralagence, She had nothing better to do, and she needed to help someone to cope with her lack of pale feelings.

Just as Kanaya rounded the corner to Nepeta's hive, she saw none other than Karkat Vantas fistpump the air. He walked by her  
withou paying any attention to the jadeblood. "That was odd." Thought Kanaya. Oh, well. Kanaya approached the door and gave it her signature "3 taps" door knock. She heard some russtling and then the door flew open. "You forgot these Karkitty!" Said Nepeta holding up a set of grey underwear. "Umm, Nepeta." Nepeta, realising what she had done, threw the underwear under her bed. "Oh," said Nepeta blushingly "hi Kanaya!" "Don't tell Equius."

A few minutes later, Nepeta and Kanay were siting at the kitchen area, casually sipping on tea, while chatting about the events of the day before. "Wait, Nepeta Leijon, you masturbate?" "Umm, Kanaya, i don't think that's a topic that-" "Oh, come on Nepeta, were just a couple of girls speaking between ourselves." "Well, yeah but" "Hold that thought." Kanaya reached down into her purse and pulled out a small vibrator. "See, everyone does it, theres nothing to be embarrased about." "Fine, yes, i do, casually. But i don't have any toys like you do."

"Okay, then take this one." "Oh, Kanaya, as much as i would like to, i can't accept this." "Go ahead, i have plenty more at my hive." "Okay, fine." Nepeta took the toy and turned it on, it vibrated and emited a small humming noise. She turned it off and put in in her nightstand. "Thanks." "It's fine dear," Kanaya said "now continue on with your story" "Well, i guess it really heats up when we woke up the next morning."

Nepeta told Kanaya all about the events leading up the "big moment". "So, how did it feel?" Kanaya asked. "It hurt at first, because karkitties pretty big, but after a second it becomes FUCKING. AWESOME." "That's good, so when did you plan on telling Equius." "Umm." "Nepeta, did you plan on keeping this a secret from your moirail?" "Not forefur." "Nepeta, look, ill help you tell him." "But how could we just tell him this?" "Video chat."

arsenicCatnip [AC] began video chatting centaursTestical [CT]

"Nepeta, why did you need to contact me in this manner." Kanaya spoke up first "Equius, Nepeta here" She patted her back "has  
some important news to tell you." "Oh, hello Kanaya, I see you followed through with my request. Now, Nepeta, what did you want to tell me?" "Umm." She choked. "I.. I," She needed to just say it. Just take a deep breath, close your eyes, and say it. "I'm  
matespurrits with Karkitty!" She said it all very fast, hoping maybe he didn't hear her. "I, this, Nepeta you know my feelings about him, we've talked about this." "But, Equius! I really like him! I have feligns too!" "I, need a towel."

arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased video chatting centaursTestical [CT]

"Well, that went better than expected." Kanaya said softly. "I don't care, he'll have to get over it, Karkitties coming back over tonite." "Oh, he is, did you have anything speacial planned?" "Well, i was going to order some lingerie, but it's all way to expensive." Kanayas face lit up (Non-literally). "Could i design some for you?" "Oh, Kanaya! You would do that for me?" "Yes, darling, i've sent in my fair share of designs to Victrollia Secret." "Heehee," Nepeta gigled "Okay!"

Kanaya left and returned half an hour later with supplies. She took measurements of Nepeta in her underwear, and began her sewing. Nepeta supplied her with fresh tea, while the girls talked all about, well, girl things. "I want a matespit who will go down on me without me going down on him." "I would love to suck off Karkitty." "Wait, just how big is he?" "I would say about, 9 inches." "Jesus Nepeta, you took all of that." Nepeta nodded with a smile and a slight blush.

When the outfit was done, it looked incredible. I was a lacy one peice with a smll green bow tied in the front. It did a poor job to conceal her breasts, but that was the point. It showed off Nepetas curvy thighs "purrfectley". It had a small skirt that lifted just right when Nepeta did twirl. For an added bonus, Kanaya made stockings. They trailed all the way up past her knees. The whole outfit looked incredibley seductive.

"Kanaya! This is incredible!" Nepeta span around to hug her friend. "It's nothing really." "Well, i love it!" Nepeta went into the  
bathroom, disrobed, and put on her normal outift. "Well, it seems as though it's time for me to leave." Kanaya stated. "Aww! Okay, Karkitty will be over in about 30 minutes anyway!" "Okay, good luck tonite." "Thanks Kanaya!" Kanaya gave her friend a hug and left.

Karkat was nervous wreck. He is currently walking to his new matesprits house. He decided to go traditional on the subject, and got her flowers. He combed his hair, brushed his teeth 3 times, even did push ups to tone his abs. He thinks it worked. He remembered the convorsation he had with his moirail just a few hours ago.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] started trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]

CG: GAMZEE  
TC: Yo, WhAt ThE mOtHeRfUcK iS uP bEsT fRiEnD?  
CG: IM A NERVOUS FUCKING WRECK THATS WHATS UP  
TC: WoAh BrO, cAlM tHe FuCk DoWn. NoW sIt DoWn AnD tElL a MoThErFuCkEr WhAt Is Up.  
CG: FINE. IN TWO HOURS I HEAD TO MY MATESPRITS HOUSE  
TC: WhOs ThE lUcKy MoThEr FuCkEr?  
CG: NEPETA LEIJON  
TC: WeLl ShIt. LuCkY mOtHeRfUcKeR gRaBbEd CaT sIsTeR. cOnGrAdUlAtIoNs.  
CG: THANKS BUT THIS ISNT HELPING.  
CG: I NEED ADVICE, WHAT SHOULD I GET HER?  
TC: WeLl Im NoT tHe MoSt RoMaNtIc MoThErFuCkEr, BuT yOu ShOuLd GeT cAt SiS sOmE fLoWeRs.  
CG: FLOWERS?  
TC: FuCk YeAh. FlOwErS aRe ThE sHiT. tHeY sMeLl LiKe MiRaClEs.  
CG: OKAY, FLOWERS AND WHAT ELSE?  
TC: JuSt tUrN oN sOmE oF tHaT kArKaT sUaVe YoU hAvE aNd YoUlL hAvE cAt SiS sWoOnInG lIkE a MoThErFuCkEr.  
CG: OKAY I HAVE TO GO GET IN THE SHOWER  
TC: SeE yOu LaTeR pAlEbRo  
CG:

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]

Karkat listened to his moirails advice and practiced exactly what he would say to her. He approached the door and knocked. Nepeta answered the door quickly. "Nepeta, i got these for y-" Karkat couldn't complete his sentence, his mouth was occupied. She tackle kissed him, that's actually kinda hot. Mainly because Nepeta was now straddling him like a horse. "Hi Karkitty!" Nepeta said. "Hi Nepeta." The two laid outside of her hive, making out for what seems like ages. Eventually, they got up and walked inside.

"Hey Karkitty, i have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." She walked into the bathroom, while Karkat stayed on the bed. He started to look around and reguard thee memories of the day previous, when something, again, caught his eye. He noticed her nightstand was slightly open, so when he peered in, he saw Nepetas new vibrator. A devious idea popped into his head and he pocketed the vibrator. For later.

When Nepeta emerged from the bathroom wearing the lingerie Kanaya made for her, Karkats mouth dropped. She was gorgeous, no words didn't describe what he was seeing. Nepeta started to walk over torwards her lover, giving a slight hip thrust in each direction. Nepeta took a seat on his lap and leaned down to give him a pationate kiss. The pairs lips crashed. Nepeta twitched a little, which made Karkats lips pull into a smile.

Karkat made the first move, to lick Nepetas lower lip. Slowly, he dragged his tongue along her lip, she shuddered. He pressed his tongue into her mouth and felt around for hers. When he found it, the two worked together and intertwined their tongues. Karkat turned Nep around, and threw her on the bed. He kissed her neck, the left a little trail of kisses down to her breasts. He turned his attention to her chest. He pull the lingerie just enough to where it revealed her nipples. He licked one of the nipples just barely enough to send a shiver down her spine. He put the nipple in his mouth and rolled it around in his mouth. Making Nepeta moan alound.

Karkats hand started to wander, he lightly trailed his finger down her stomach, then to her waistband of her undies. He stayed on the out side, for now. He made small circles around her entrance, rubing a little bit faster with each rotation, this got one hell of a reaction from her. She moaned very loudly for more. Karkat gave her what she wanted and rubbed faster. Then he removed his mouth from her tit. Nepeta protested with a slight protest, but not for long.

Karkat leaned down until he was face to face with Nepetas' panties. He reached into his pocket, pulled out the vibrator, and set it to the side. Karkat gave her panties a quick lick, she was soaked. He slowly removed the article and tossed the to the side, no need for those. He easily slid a finger in about halfway, it didn't take much. He slowly pumped the one finger in and out. Then he added another finger. Then, with his free hand, grabbed the vibrator, turned it on, and pessed on her entrance.

Nepeta was in heaven. She couldn't finsh a complete thought because of the sensory overload she was expieriencing. "Fuck he's good." Thought Nepeta. Then Karkat added the vibrator. Normally, she would be mad at Karkat for going through her personal items, but she couldn't think well enough to form that thought. She was close, so very close, and when Karkat added his tongue to the equation, she couldn't take it anymore. Nepeta let out a loud yelp, and the the greatest orgasm she ever had overcame her. Her whole body went numb and Nepeta nearly passed out from the pleasure.

Now it was Karkittys' turn. Nepeta stumbled to get up, and then sat Karkat on the bed and pulled his pants off, then his underwear. She saw just how hard he was, she put her hand at the base and stroked up. Karkat grunted slightly, then she did the same with her tongue. He groaned. Then, she put her mouth on the head of his cock. She swirled her tonger around the tip. The she took half of him into her mouth. Then all 9 inches. She started to bob her head up and down. Karkat was moaning out loud very loudly. This went on for a few minutes. And when he felt like he was getting close, he stopped her. He didn't want to end their night of fun to quickly.

Nepeta sat up and then lied on her back, legs spread out wide. Karkat positioned himself at her entrance and put the head in. He slowly slid in the rest. All the way in. Then he pulled back out and slammed back into her. Then again and again, soon the two had a rythym. Both were panting and both were getting closer and closer. Then with one final thrust, he spilled inside of her.

The two collapsed on eachother panting and then they kissed. Very pationatly. Neither wanting to stop, but eventually they had to catch their breath. "Love you, Nepeta." "Love you too, Karkitty." "Nepeta, it seems you left your video chat on, and- oh, oh my." "Shit! Equius! Turn it off!" "Nepeta, get dressed, i'm coming over, and i want him there to."

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh, shit." Karkat said. The two got up and fumbled with their clothes. They talked while getting dressed. "Karkitty I am so sorry." Nepeta said, putting on her bra. "Don't be, we'll get through this together." The pair shared a kiss and got dressed all the way. Nepeta brewed some tea to call both of them down. "Karkat, I'm sorry I'm putting you through all of this." "Nepeta, this is nothing. I love you, and I just hope Equius sees that in both of us." How was she so lucky as to get this perfect boy? "I love you too, Karkitty."

30 minutes. That's how long they sat on Nepetas' bed, waiting in agony. When, finally, they heard a knock at the door. Of course, Nepeta answered the door. She took a minute to collect herself, and then she opened the door. "Nepeta." Equius walked in and stood in front of the two sitting on the bed. He shot a glance at Karkat. "As much as I would like to crush his bones, I will attempt to be civil about the situation."

"Look, Equius-" Karkat started to explain himself. "Cease talking. Let my moirail speak first." "Equius, I know you're angry, but please, just listen to me. I love Karkitty." "Nepeta, this is unacceptable. You're coming with me back to my hive with me this instant." "But Equius! I want to stay with Karkitty!" "No!" Equius raised his voice, something he rarely does. Tears started to well up in Nepetas eyes. Karkat pulled her into a hug, he pulls back, holds her shoulders, looks her directly in the eyes and spoke. "Nepeta, I love you, but right now you need to go with Equius. I don't want you to leave either. But it's for your own good." She understood. She gave Karkat a quick kiss on the cheek, and went to Equius.

Act 2: Seperation & Sadness

Karkat was lying in his bed, he wasn't crying, he was to tough for that. But he did hate his life. He hasn't seen Nepeta in about a day. He doesn't know what has happened to her, he hopes she okay. If Equius fucking hurt her... He needed to get his mind off the subject, he stands up. The cancer notices a twinkle on his dresser. Karkat walks over to the dresser, picks up his sickle and a cloth and starts to wipe everything down.

By the time he was almost done, who knows how long it took, he hears his grubtop go off. As a line of olive appeared on his screen, he almost cried.

arsenicCatnip [AC] started trolling carcinoGenetisist [CG]

AC: :33 karkitty!  
CG: OH JEGUS, NEPETA. ARE YOU OKAY?  
AC: :33 yes, im fine, i stole equiuss laptop while hes busy breaking robots :33  
AC: :33 he banned me from talking to you :((  
CG: OK, HOW HAVE YOU BEEN HOLDING UP AT HIS HIVE?  
AC: :33 im fine, pawnestly i think he was just worried about me :/  
CG: HELL YEAH HE OVERREACTED  
CG: HE HASN'T HURT YOU HAS HE?  
AC: :33 no!  
AC: :33 we have b33n arguing about it on and off fur the last day,  
AC: :33 he has to go break robots after efurytime beclaws he knows hes wrong  
CG: OKAY, AS LONG AS YOUR OKAY  
AC: :33 h33 h33, dont be to worried about me karkitty  
CG: WELL IV BEEN FREAKING OUT FOR THE LAST GODDAMNED DAY  
CG: NO MATTER HOW AWESOME IT IS TO FINALLY HEAR FROM YOU  
AC: :33 umm karkitty  
CG: YEAH, NEP?  
AC: D - Karkat, I request you no longer speak to my moirail  
AC: D - That is a command

arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased trolling carcinoGenetisist [CG]

CG: FUCK

Karkat closed his grubtop and laid face down on his desk for about 2 minutes. Then he decided to do something. He got up and got dressed. Karkat ran out of his hive, wearing his best clothes. He threw open he door to the flowershop located just downtown. "Ivy! I need a bundle of roses." "Oh," Ivy said "OK!"

He got as many roses as he could hold. Took one last look at his overall appearance, and almost took out the door, but he was stopped by Ivy. "Here, take this." She handed him a bow tie. While he admitted he looked stylish in the tie he had to ask, "Why a bow tie?" Ivy just answered "Bow ties are cool." And then Karkat took off for Equius's hive.

Nepeta was locked in the guest room. Equius crushed the door nob in his hand. She spent most of the last hour staring out the window, hoping maybe she'll see Karkat in her dreams. She's tried to sleep, but everytime she tries to close her eyes, she sees Karkat. And then her hand starts to trail down further... No, she really wasn't in the mood for this. She just wanted her Karkitty back. *tap tap tap*. Oh god, now she's imagining noises. *tap tap tap*. Is that? coming from her window? "Nepeta." She turned to see her Karkat, standing at a window to the second floor. He was wearing dress clothes, a bow tie, and held a giant bundle of roses.

She got up, ran to the window, and opened it up. Karkat climbed into the room. "Karkitty! How did yo-" Nepeta couldn't finish that sentence, her mouth was put to better use. The two sat on the bed, making out and talking about how much they missed each other for 2 straight hours. "So how's Equius reacting to the whole situation?" "Not well. I feel like I'm almost through to him though." "Nepeta, are you talking to someone in there?" "No, Equius!" "I'm coming in." Karkat gave her one more kiss, and then he climbed down the ladder.

Equius walked into the room and started checking out under the bed, in the closet, and finally he looked out the window. Nothing, Karkat had put the ladder in a secure place next to the hive. Equius, thinking he had been to cautious, apologized to his moirail and then sat next to her on the bed. "Nepeta, I'm sorry it has to be this way. But it's for your own protection. I think that Karkat is a bad influence on you." "I don't care! I want to go home!" Equius very lightly patted her knee, got up and started to leave. "Nepeta, you can go home in three weeks. By then I'm sure you can get over this Karkat nonsense." He then closed the door.

3 whole weeks without Karkat. She walked over to the window and looked out over the landscape. Then, out of nowhere, Karkat popped up and gave her a quick kiss. "I'll be back here everyday. I swear." Then he left.


	6. Chapter 6

Karkat kept to his promise. And everyday he was back to visit Nepeta for about an hour and then he was gone again. Every once in a while they would almost get caught. But they kept on with the daily routine. He would come over, the two would kiss and talk, and every time Karkat had to leave, Nepeta would have to stop herself from crying. But on Friday, something interesting happened...

"Karkat, is that my TV?" "Yeah, it's not THAT big." Karkat had come in the afternoon today. Nepeta knew he was coming this late but it still hurt, not seeing him during the night at all. But now that he was here, they could spend the next 7 hours together. Karkat hauled the TV up the ladder, and plopped it on her bed. When he got it all hooked up, Nepeta picked out a romcom. They popped in a movie and the two laid next to each other, watching some of their favorite romcoms. Halfway through their third movie, Karkat turned to Nepeta to see that she was asleep. He covered her up with the blanket, gave her a kiss on the cheek and left.

Karkat walked home, where he stopped by Nepeta's hive to return the TV, and feed Pounce. While he was returning the TV, he noticed her shipping wall, and in the middle, marked with a heart, was her OTP. He and Nepeta kissing. He decided to leave a little grey heart next to her green one. Maybe she'll notice it when she gets back. Karkat made sure everything was in place and then he left.

When he got home he went up into his room, threw off his dress clothes, put on sweatpants and a cancer t-shirt, powered up his grubtop and opened up Trollian. teminallyCapricious is online. Okay, time to pester his moirail.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] started trolling teminallyCapricious [TC]

CG: HEY GAMZEE  
TC: WeLl HeY tHeRe MoThErFuCkEr. WhAtS gOt YoU aLl Up In A gOoD mOoD?  
CG: IT'S KIND OF A LONG STORY  
TC: AlL rIgHt, WeLl I wOn't Up AnD bOtHeR a MoThErFuCkEr AbOuT iT.  
CG: IT'S FINE. BUT WE NEED TO HAVE A FEELINGS JAM SOON  
TC: WeLl ShIt. BrO wAnTs To Up AnD tAlK aBoUt HiS fEeLiNgS.  
TC: WhEn CaN yOu Be HeRe?  
CG: IN ABOUT 45 MINUTES  
TC: It sOuNdS lIkE a MoThErFuCkInG pLaN tHeN.  
CG: SEE YOU THEN  
TC: SeE yOu BrO.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling teminallyCapricious [TC]

Karkat took a shower but kept on the same clothes. Who gives a shit what he looked like? He waved to his crabdad and set off to Gamzee's hive.

He arrived just before sunrise, tired as hell. He knocked on Gamzees door. There was a sound of him running down his stairs and then he answered the door. "Hey best friend, oh shit bro. You don't look so fuckin' good." "Well, I've been up all day." "Come on in bro. I'll make you a bed on the couch. You thirsty bro?" "No, I just, need sleep." "Just fuckin sleep as long as you need to, I'll get some blankets." Before Gamzee got back, Karkat was already passed out on the couch.

When he woke up, he heard Gamzee cooking in the kitchen. Karkat took a minute to check out his surroundings. There was a Tv across from him playing "The Subjugulator", a documentary on Alternian television. There was a coffee table cover with makeup and clubs, and a horn pile on the far end of the room. Karkat got up and walked into the kitchen. Gamzee was just pulling out a pie from the stove. Gamzee turned around to face his moirail. "Well well, look who up and decided to wake up." "How long have I been out?" "Well, let's see, you came over here at about 8:00, and now it's 4:00," "That's not to bad." "Yeah, your phone kept goin' off with Nepeta trolling you and all."

"Oh shit." Karkat almost stammered back. "Gamzee, why didn't you wake me up?" "You looked pretty fuckin peaceful to me." "Fuck, Nepeta's gonna be pissed." "Oh, yeah. motherfuckers' datin' catsis." "Yeah some shits gone down lately we need to talk about." "Alright. I up and got a horn pile set up in the living room. Tell me when you're up and ready to spit feelings." Karkat walks into the living room and picks up his phone. Nepeta had pestered him alright.

AC: :33 hey karkitty!  
AC: :33 ok, guess you cant talk now  
AC: :33 equius has really lightened up on me  
AC: :33 hes letting me out of my room and even access to the computer!  
AC: :33 he apawlogised fur how he acted earlier but the punishment stands :((  
AC: :33 anyway i hope youre good!  
AC: :33 i had fun last night  
AC: :33 talk to you later! 3

Well, it's nice to hear from her. Karkat stood up and walked over to the horn pile where Gamzee was sitting. He plopped down, inducing an ear shattering amount of honks. But once he got settled, it wasn't nearly as bad. "So, tell a motherfucker what's goin' through you think pan." "Well, I guess it started when I decided to talk to Nepeta about her crush on me..." The two sat there talking about the events of the last week.

"Well shit man." Gamzee said once Karkat explained everything to him. "Sounds like Equius ain't to happy about the whole matesprit deal." "I know, Nepeta told me he calmed down a little but I don't think that guy gets just how much I love her." "Well shit bro." Gamzee patted Karkat on the back. "Love is a powerful motherfucker." "Yeah, it is." "Alright bro, I'm gonna order some pizza, want some?" Karkat checked his watch, 5:30. He could still make it. "No thanks man. I have to go meet Nepeta." "Well have fun and don't let Equius catch you." "Oh that won't be a problem this time." Karkat went in the kitchen and grabbed a knife. "Because I'm going through the front door."

((OMG. YOU GUYS ARE FUCKING INCREDIBLE. This ficyion blew up alot faster than I ever would have dreamed of. I've had a shitty week to! Keep those reviews coming! Also, think outside the box when it comes to what he might use the knife for. It may surprise you! Love you all!))


	7. Chapter 7

_  
Act 3: Revalations

Karkat approached the hive with the knife in hand. "Equius! Come out here!" About a minute went by and finally Equius came out with Nepeta right behind him. "Karkat, why have you come here?" "You and me need to talk." "We have nothing to talk about." "Yes, Equius, we do." Equius noticed the knife Karkat had. "You wish to dual me?" "No. I want to end this."

Nepeta spoke up. "Karkitty! Please don't hurt anybody!" "I didn't plan to." "Then what was your plan?" "This." Karkat took the knife and put it to his palm. "Karkitty! Don't do this! You don't have to!" "Nepeta, I love you. And I'll do what it takes to prove it." Karkat pulled the knife forcefully against his palm. Equius held his breath. Suddenly, drops of dark red blood poured from his palm. "This, Equius, is my blood. Please, I love Nepeta. And al-" Equius cut him off. "You think that I would ever allow Nepeta to date a mutant blood?" "Equius. Please, I love him." "No." Equius slammed the door.

Karkat fell on his knees, and for the first time in his life, he cried. Nepeta saw the whole thing through the window. She turned to face her moirail. "Equius, he's just a troll. I love him! Please just stop being an asshole!" Then, without waning, Equius hit her. He smacked her cheek at a quarter of his strength. She recoiled and landed on her back, and her world went dark.

When she woke up, she was in her room. She felt her face and noticed a large swell. Nepeta got up and went into her bathroom and looked in her mirror and saw her black eye. The leo remembered what had happened before and then she realized. Equius hit her. She stood back and started to cry. When Nepeta calmed down, she decided it was time to get some sleep. She slowly drifted off to sleep.

When she woke up, flowers were at the end of her bed. Equius really thought he could just buy her out? But then she noticed what type of flowers they were. Roses. Red roses. She smiled, she had her own delivery man.

Every night when Nepeta woke up, she had a different present on the end of her bed. On Monday, it was a small DVD player with a screen, on Tuesday, it was her absolutely favorite movie. When she opened up the case, a note with a small grey heart was inside. But while the presents continued, so did the abuse.

Equius lost his temper at the small things she did. He had put her up to tedious chores that kept her busy all day. Wiping down his robots, making him lunch. And if she messed something up or talked back, he would add another bruise to her collection. So everyday when Nepeta went to bed, she would imagine she was with Karkitty. Or wonder what he would bring her tomorrow.

This went on for 3 months. The presents of chocolate, movies, even a necklace would make her think of him. But the bruises, verbal abuse, and pain made her wish she was with him. She fantasised about him coming and getting her, and taking her away from this hell. So everyday when she went to bed, she cried herself to sleep. Untill one night, when it all changed.

*Tap tap tap. Nepeta woke up. She knew that sound. *Tap tap tap. She threw the blankets off of her and ran to the window. She flung it open to see... Nothing. It was just her imagination. "Nepeta." Or maybe it wasn't. She ran over to the window and saw her Karkat. He climbed through the window and hugged her. "Nepeta. I'm sorry i haven't been here in forever." "I don't care." Karkat noticed a tremble in her voice. She was crying. Karkat pulled her tighter and they stood like this for about 2 minutes until he pulled away and looked into her eyes.

He wishes the first thing that he noticed was her beautiful olive green eyes. Or her long, feminine eyelashes. But he didn't. Because the first thing he noticed was a large black eye. "Shit, Nepeta what happened?" She buried her face in his shoulder and whimpered, "Equius."

Karkat was angry. To angry. More angry than he has ever been in his entire life. More angry than he has ever appeared to anyone. And then he snapped. He told Nepeta to wait in her room and then he opened the door and walked out into the hallway. When he found Equius's room he kicked the door down. "EQUIUS." Equius jolted up and spoke. "Low blood, what have I told you about staying away from Nepeta?" Karkat walked up to the bed, grabbed Equius by his shirt and threw him off the bed. Equius was stunned by Karkat's sudden strength but tried to fight back.

Karkat brought his fist back and swung at his face. When it connected, it broke Equius's jaw. The second swing broke his nose. When Equius swung at him, Karkat caught it and broke 2 of his fingers. He stood up and started to walk away when the very crippled Equius said, "How could a lowblood like you be so strong?" Karkat's blood boiled and he turned around and threw his sickle. It landed in his leg. Equius wailed in the pain. Karkat walked over to him, crouched down and pulled the sickle out. It was covered with blueblood. Then Karkat looked in his eyes and said, "If you ever touch her again, I will fucking kill you." Karkat spat in Equius's face and then walked out of the room. Then for the first time in his life, Equius cried.

Karkat took Nepeta home and nursed her wounds. The two chatted, watched a movie and went to bed. But before Nepeta went to sleep, she saw her OTP. With a little gray heart on it. And for the first time in months, she was happy. And she fell asleep in his arms.

END

((Well fuck, what do I do now? Oh well. There you go. I really couldn't drag this on. So hope you enjoyed the fic.  
Love, Cereal))


End file.
